


交错

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，ooc，穿越梗续写，双源，半藏全程没出现，但是是藏源。奇怪的东西在蠢蠢欲动…….我不想再写正剧了！我只想吃粮写傻白甜！！！这篇文章拖了至少两个月。。。。至少得写完。
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada





	1. Chapter 1

结束了一天的任务源氏回到基地接受机体检查，路过温斯顿的房间的时候他看到了泄漏的电光和一声惨叫。  
“温斯顿！怎么了！”源氏害怕朋友出什么意外立刻从虚掩的门中挤了进去。  
“啊，源氏…..呃……其实我还好，就是在修理道具”温斯顿坐在秩序之光的传送门前扶了扶歪掉的眼睛，他身上的毛看起来被电流烧焦了一块。  
“真的没问题吗？”机械忍者有些担心的问“需不需要我帮忙？”  
“其实还好，不过你能来帮忙就再好不过了！”温斯顿从地上爬起来递给了源氏一个类似电流表的机器。  
“秩序之光的传送门出了点问题没办法再进行目的性的传送，我正在试图修理，不然之后的模拟战会很辛苦”他一边调试连接在传送门上的电线一边解释。  
“你帮我把电流调大点，不过要轻一些，不然就会被电击”温斯顿嘱咐。  
“是这样吗？”源氏小心的扭动了手中的器械，传送门的周围环绕了一圈不详的蓝色电光。  
“这样应该就可以了”温斯顿打量着传送门“根据我的数据分析再过30秒传送门应该就能正常运行了”  
两个人一起围着传送门等待它重新运作，忽然传送门一阵扭曲，温斯顿大叫不好迅速放下防护罩将他和源氏与传送门隔离开。  
预想中的爆炸并没有出现，传送门扭曲了一阵恢复了原样。原本暗淡的传送门重新启动散发着幽幽的蓝光，门中是花村，但又不一样。现在明明是寒冷的冬天，大雪已经覆盖了整个基地，但花村的早春樱花却还在盛放着，随着微风洋洋洒洒落下一片粉红的樱花雨。  
“这个？”温斯顿好奇的凑近“这个门好像和其他的时间点连上了？”他推了推眼镜。  
“这个是我小的时候的花村”源氏震惊的看着门内的场景，他无论如何也不会认错自己幼时成长的地方。  
“这样的话那就有意思了”温斯顿表现出了作为科学家的兴奋，他迅速钻进一大堆图纸里开始翻找。  
“传送门与过去的时空相连……理论……..恢复的办法……..平行时空的可能性……时间悖论……”温斯顿开始说一些很难理解的东西，源氏仍然呆立在门前。  
“我……我可以进去吗？”他不由得将心中所想说出口。  
“理论上是可以的，但是我不建议你这么做。传送门的样子还不太稳定所提供的能量应该只能维持到太阳下山，回不来就太危险了。而且你的身体已经机械化，任何电流的干扰都可能让传送门崩溃，如果被卷入时空的漩涡你就回不来了。”温斯顿说的很严肃。  
“我知道了，谢谢你”机械忍者的样子有些落寞，他定定的看着近在咫尺的花村，过去的记忆回荡在脑海里。  
“而且你也不能改变过去”温斯顿再次提醒“不然会发生连锁反应产生悖论，至于什么后果我也不清楚，但注定不是什么好事。”  
“不会的”源氏摸了摸面甲“我已经接受了现在的我，而且我也喜欢现在的生活……我不会去改变什么。”  
正说着，一团绿色的影子出现在了视野里。绿色的影子一头撞进了传送门正好扑在源氏怀里，源氏下意识的抱住了这团不速之客。  
“你是谁啊！”怀中的少年看起来才十岁左右，一头绿色的头发极其显眼。明明到了陌生的环境还被机器人抓在怀里少年却完全不害怕，黝黑的大眼睛好奇的打量着周围。  
“你们是什么邪恶组织吗？”少年问。

源氏觉得脑壳疼。  
他太清楚扑在他怀里这个一头翠绿的少年是谁了，这就是年幼的自己啊。没人比他更明白他小时候到底有多调皮，源氏直接把小源氏提了起来还顺手摸走了他身上所有的手里剑。  
“你们真的是邪恶组织！不要抓我来做实验！不然我哥哥会揍你们的！”小源氏终于有了害怕的意思，他开始在源氏手中挣扎。  
“温斯顿！？”源氏求助的看向手忙脚乱的猩猩。  
“你可以直接把他送回门里”话音刚落只见传送门再次扭曲，机器停止运行。传送门恢复了之前黯淡的样子，能量消耗比温斯顿计算的快得多。  
在场的三个人陷入了沉默。

“温斯顿！！！”源氏抱着小源氏发带都炸起来了  
“等等！应该有办法送他回去的！我马上处理！”温斯顿迅速坐在电脑前手指飞快的在键盘上敲打，这忽然的变故让他也慌的不行。  
“放我下来你们这群坏蛋！”小源氏一直是被抓着腋下提起来的，他觉得这个姿势非常不舒服再加上不想被人抓住就开始拼命的蹬腿，扭动身体试图从源氏手里脱出来。  
“要不你把他先放下？”温斯顿觉得拼命挣扎的小源氏有点可怜。  
“不，只有这个做不到”源氏机械的声音都变得紧张起来，平常温和有礼貌的他像防贼一样防着小源氏。  
“呃……好吧，不过他看起来不舒服……不如先让他安心一下？”温斯顿再次提议。  
源氏思考了一下，他紧紧握住小源氏的手才把敢他放在地上，小源氏继续挣扎对源氏又踢又打。  
“你们欺负我！我要告诉哥哥让他来制裁你们！”一不留神小源氏就已经眼泪汪汪眼看就要哭出来，温斯顿和源氏慌乱的不知如何是好连忙蹲下来安慰他。  
“我们不是什么邪恶组织，你来到这里是个意外，我们一定会送你回去的！”温斯顿放轻语气。  
“你们明明是邪恶组织！说人话的大猩猩和改造人都是邪恶组织的标配！动画里都是这么演的你们别想骗我！”小源氏气鼓鼓的，眼泪在眼眶里转啊转，温斯顿和源氏竟然无法反驳。  
“源氏你认识他？”源氏的表现绝对不是第一次见到这个孩子，温斯顿小声的询问他。  
“他是小时候的我……”源氏无奈的小声回答。  
“绝对不能让他离开视线，他是个一刻都闲不住的闯祸精，要是让他在实验室乱跑你的所有研究都得泡汤，他也别想回去”  
“你对童年的自己有很深的觉悟啊”温斯顿擦汗  
“都是不能提及的荒唐过去……”源氏低下头表示惭愧。

看到旁边的两个人在说悄悄话，小源氏抹了一把眼泪偷偷打量起这个实验室。脏乱的实验室里堆满了各种图纸，中间门一样的结构上连着很多电线看起来很是危险，角落里堆着成山的花生酱。  
“这就是科学怪人的巢穴没错了！”小源氏心说，还点了点头。然后满心正义的他一脚踢翻了温斯顿的白板。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”源氏又炸了  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”温斯顿试图抢救满天乱飞的图纸。  
“对不起温斯顿我带他出去！虽然非常对不起但是还请你帮忙修理传送门”源氏手忙脚乱的把小源氏抱在怀里“真的非常抱歉！”他对温斯顿鞠躬。  
“这也不是你的错！传送门修好之后我会通知你的！我一定会想办法尽量快的送他回家！”温斯顿抱着图纸离小源氏远远的生怕这个熊孩子又干出什么。  
“你要带我去哪！放开我！”小源氏死死扒住门框任源氏怎么拽都拽不下来。  
“温斯顿你能把门框送给他吗！”源氏在门外朝里面喊。  
“这个无论如何都做不到吧！”温斯顿非常无奈的回答。  
“那就得罪了！”  
外面传来小源氏的一声惨叫，源氏在小源氏脑袋上敲了一下疼的小源氏松了手，源氏立刻抱起小源氏绝尘而去。  
“你们这群坏蛋！”小源氏的叫声在走廊中回荡，温斯顿后怕的关上了门。

“好了，冷静一下”回到自己房间，源氏把门反锁，他把小源氏放在榻榻米上蹲下与他齐平。  
“有什么问题可以尽管问，我们真的不是邪恶组织，我们绝对不会伤害你的”  
小源氏缩在榻榻米上抱紧了源氏的枕头。  
“邪恶组织又不会说自己是坏人。”  
“但邪恶组织都会承认他们是邪恶组织不是吗？我们不是邪恶组织，是正义的使者”  
“那你要怎么证明你是正义的使者？”  
源氏开始拼命回忆小时候最喜欢的特摄片。  
“你等一下，我马上就能证明！”说着源氏单手掐腰一手上举。  
“ドキドキ 変身！”绿色假面超人的面甲以极快的速度换上，虽然没有时间换全身但是这点骗骗小时候的自己也绝对够了。一大把年纪还玩这个足以让人感觉羞耻的抬不起头，源氏毫无羞耻感也只能说他从某种意义上也是厉害的不得了。  
“哦哦哦！假面超人！正义的英雄！”小源氏瞬间成了星星眼，他把枕头一扔开始围着源氏打转。  
“原来你也是假面超人的粉丝！”  
“呃….你怎么不觉得我就是假面超人？”源氏开始感觉尴尬。  
“因为假面超人的机甲和你的不一样”  
“假面超人也会换衣服的啊”  
“但是我看了全套假面超人，他变身的时候永远都是那套绿色的帅气机甲不可能换掉的！”小源氏双手掐腰挺直腰板。  
“小时候的我怎么那么难糊弄”源氏不由得捂住了脸。  
“但是我知道你不是坏人了！”  
“嗯？”  
“喜欢假面超人的人都是正义的伙伴，所以你肯定不是邪恶组织的人！”小源氏拍了拍机械忍者的肩膀。  
“所以你现在是我的同伴了！”  
源氏单手扶额脱力的蹲在地上，他实在不知道说小时候的自己什么好，是聪明呢还是说蠢好呢？有一瞬间他忽然明白了半藏一直以来的感受，源氏的心好累，他对自己感到好心累。

“所以你是谁？”确认了处境安全之后小源氏开始打量源氏的房间  
“这把刀好帅气！”  
“小心危险！别乱碰！”源氏瞬间一个闪身把小源氏手中的刀夺了过来。  
“小气，我好歹也是习武长大的，刀什么的还是很熟悉的”小源氏抱胸撇嘴。  
“咱们坐下来好好说话”源氏全身紧绷，生怕这个小祖宗又去乱碰什么东西。  
“你还没回答我，你是谁？”小源氏坐在榻榻米上眼神像在审讯犯人。  
“我是源氏”机械忍者乖乖正坐。  
“诶！这么巧！我也叫源氏！”  
“毕竟这个世界上重名的人很多”

TBC


	2. 交错 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 藏源，双源氏半藏只出现在对话里ooc。终于写完了心好累。。。。。。我好想吃粮。。。。。。

“那你姓什么？”  
这个问题倒是难住了源氏，他又不可能说自己就是岛田源氏只好含糊的说“我的姓很久以前就没有了，现在已经不记得”  
被半藏杀死一次，脱离岛田家族，在禅雅塔那里重获新生。虽说不可以舍弃自己的姓氏，但他也没算说谎。  
“诶，这样啊……我叫岛田源氏，源氏你好，初次见面”小源氏带着调皮的微笑装着大人的样子一本正经的对源氏伸出了手。  
心中一瞬间闪过了许多东西，有很多想要说的话，但到了嘴边却不知道如何说出来。看着幼时自己清澈的眼睛，源氏心中五味陈杂。“…….初次见面”源氏用已经机械化了的手握住了幼时自己仍然柔软温暖的手。

不是没有想过如果回到过去或者见到过去的自己应该如何，他觉得自己一定有很多话要对过去的自己说来避免一些悔不当初的事情，但当过去的自己就在面前时源氏却什么都说不出来，他什么都无法改变，也什么都不想改变。眼前调皮的幼雀迟早也会经历苦难成长为能够独当一面的大人，那些无法被改变的过去是他能够成为一个独当一面的人的必经之路。幼雀必须自己成长才能最终翱翔，即使这条路几乎要了他的命他也得自己挣扎着活下去。  
“所以这里是哪里？”小源氏终于问到了重点，他把源氏从复杂的心情中唤回。  
“这里是守望先锋”  
“守望先锋？”  
“嗯，一个正义的组织，这个世界需要更多的英雄，我们要为保护无辜的人民而奋斗。”  
“哇！听起来好棒！”小源氏跳了起来。  
“我可以参观一下基地吗！我从小就想要参观正义的英雄的基地！”幼雀的双瞳中闪烁着星光，源氏在面甲后面露出微笑，他非常清楚自己当年向往正义超人的那份心情。  
“当然可以，不过不要乱动东西”正因为太过清楚自己，源氏还是提前嘱咐了一句。  
“我知道了！机器人哥哥！”小源氏拍胸脯答应“我绝对不会乱动东西的！”  
“叫我源氏就好，而且我不是机器人….”源氏牵起了小源氏的手带着他向托比昂的仓库出发，他很明白自己小时候对机器人和武器有多感兴趣。  
“可是我也叫源氏，这么叫感觉好奇怪啊”源氏挠挠头“而且哥哥你不是智械吗？怎么看都像啊。”  
“我不是智械，我曾经是个人类”为了证明自己的话，源氏卸掉了自己的面甲露出了布满刀伤的脸。  
“哇！原来你是个大叔！”小源氏狠狠的伤了源氏的心，源氏无奈的捂胸口。  
“大叔你是怎么弄成这样的？”这幅样子自然勾起了小源氏的好奇，源氏依然没从那句“大叔”里回过神来。  
“大叔？对不起！要是不能说的话那我就不问了……”看着源氏发呆的样子小源氏觉得自己的这个问题可能揭了别人伤疤，他立刻跟源氏道歉。  
“没什么，就是被叫大叔有点不习惯……这个伤不是什么不能说的事情”他揉了揉小源氏一头柔软的绿毛安慰他。  
“我小的时候和哥哥起了一些冲突，然后哥哥几乎杀了我，我就成了这幅样子”回想起了当时半藏的表情，源氏勾起一个淡得几乎看不见的微笑，那句话到他死都没能够说出口，于是也再也没有机会了。  
“哇！你的哥哥好狠心啊……我也有个哥哥，虽然严肃又死板但他还是很心疼我的！”说着小源氏还煞有介事的点了点头。  
“你的哥哥几乎杀了你，你恨他吗？”  
“当然恨啊，最开始的时候我恨不得杀了他，恨不得让他也体会一下我的痛苦。我最无法接受自己这幅人不人机器不机器的样子在仇恨中渡过了很长一段痛苦的时光”源氏回忆着当年在暗影守望时极端的自己。  
“那现在呢？”小源氏握着源氏手的力道加重了。  
“现在已经不恨了”源氏这次终于把微笑露在了脸上。  
“为什么？”  
“你希望我继续恨我哥哥吗？”源氏忽然发问。  
“诶？我……我不知道…..我哥哥要是几乎杀了我我也一定会恨他….可是我又不知道…..他是我的哥哥啊….我很喜欢他…..我不知道怎么才能一边喜欢他一边恨他啊……”小源氏单纯的世界里第一次出现了如此复杂的事情，这让他非常困惑，纠结的表情甚至让源氏有了欺负小孩的罪恶感。  
“所以我已经不恨了”  
“诶？”小源氏一脸惊讶  
“看到哥哥的那一刻我就已经不再恨他了。”  
“仇恨是那么容易放下的东西吗？我看哥哥和父亲每次提起仇家脸都变成吃人的鬼了！”小源氏做鬼脸模仿半藏生气的表情成功让源氏噗的一声笑了出来。  
“因为他也在痛苦中挣扎着，杀死自己的弟弟让他比我还要痛苦千百倍。”源氏想起了半藏跪在龙头蛇尾的挂画前祭奠自己的表情“看到那个人会露出那样的表情我忽然就恨不起来了，我原谅了他，更希望他能原谅自己。”  
“哦……”小源氏还是一脸困惑“他既然会后悔会痛苦的话为什么还要杀了你呢？大人的世界真是难懂”  
“所以慢点长大吧”源氏非常非常轻的说，就像是在自言自语，但小源氏还是听见了。  
“你还是第一个让我慢点长的的人，大叔你真奇怪”  
“但是我很喜欢！”小源氏脸上的笑容如同盛夏的阳光，纯洁无瑕，璀璨夺目。

两人去了托比昂的仓库，安吉拉的实验室，还去安娜那里要了糖吃，时间一晃就到了黄昏。  
“哇，已经这么晚了，哥哥肯定又要生我的气了！”小源氏和源氏坐在基地的高台上俯视着窗外一片银白。  
“你喜欢哥哥吗？”源氏的视线在那片银白的某处，他并没有直视小源氏。  
“我当然喜欢哥哥啊！哥哥虽然经常教训我但是他其实超温柔的，别看他平时天天板着脸说话也那么凶，可是他哄我睡觉时候的声音超级温柔！特别好听！他以前还和我一起跑出去掏过鸟窝！虽然被父亲训斥之后他就再也不和我玩了”小源氏往嘴里扔了一颗糖，说话有些嘟嘟囔囔。  
“而且哥哥特别强，我受了什么欺负都可以去找哥哥，他一定会帮我出头！虽然他会说什么岛田家的人不能这么没出息之类的话但是我被人欺负了他一定是第一个赶过来的！而且我闯了祸的话他也会帮我收拾烂摊子”说到这里小源氏嘿嘿笑着摸了摸鼻子。  
“我也知道这么不对，但是家里真的太死板了！”  
“你呢？你喜欢你的哥哥吗？”小源氏反问。  
“当然喜欢，我一直爱着他，当初爱得有多深就有多恨他，现在的话恨没有了，可我还是爱着他。”  
“那你的哥哥也喜欢你吗？”  
“我不知道……”源氏叹了一口气“他什么事都藏在心里不和别人说，他太会隐藏自己的情绪，就像是当年我也没想过他杀了我之后竟然会后悔……我的哥哥太难懂了。”  
“诶，你的哥哥和我的哥哥好像啊，我哥哥也是一天天板着脸不知道他在想什么，也不知道他喜欢什么……有的时候我都会怀疑他是不是讨厌我……”小源氏的脸垮了下来。  
“不过哥哥的性要是真的讨厌我就肯定不会像现在一样管我了！所以他肯定是喜欢我的！”小源氏觉得自己说的很有道理，他又往嘴里塞了颗糖。  
“真好啊…..”源氏微笑着感慨。  
“当然！我的哥哥是世界第一好的哥哥！”小源氏骄傲的仰起头。  
是啊，当初的我也是如此坚信，坚信他喜欢着我，坚信他不会真的下手，坚信着他是最好的，所以当死亡到来的那一刻才会那么绝望。直到冰冷的刀锋将肉体斩断，源氏才发觉他根本就不了解半藏。  
可就算是如此他却依旧爱着。

温斯顿修好传送门的时候太阳的最后一缕余晖已经落下，小源氏恋恋不舍的站在传送门前拉着源氏的手。  
“今天是我过得最开心的一天！我肯定不会忘记的！”小源氏紧紧拉着源氏的手不松开。  
“我们以后还能再见面吗？”  
“会的，等你长大了我们就能再次相见了”源氏笑的很温柔，他揉了揉小源氏的脑袋。  
“那我走了！下次再见！”小源氏一步三回头的跨入了传送门。  
“对了！源氏！”眼看小源氏就要消失在传送门后，源氏忽然叫住了他。  
“还有什么事吗？”小源氏疑惑地回头。  
“如果可以的话，告诉哥哥你爱他….”源氏的笑容带上了落寞，小源氏歪头不解。  
“我肯定会和哥哥说的啦，但是为什么嘱咐我这个？”  
“因为机会错过之后有些话就再也说不出口了……”源氏觉得这个理由其实小源氏并不会明白。  
“我倒是觉得是大叔你想的太多了”小源氏挠了挠头“大人们就是喜欢想的那么多，机会是自己创造的啊，话什么的要说出来别人才明白，我觉得如果有必须要说的话那无论如何也应该说出来。”  
源氏一下愣住不知道应该如何回答，他反倒是被儿时的自己点醒了。  
“这回我真的走了！再见喽！”说着小源氏跨入了花村那一片粉红中失去了踪影，传送门再次能量耗尽关闭，温斯顿拍了拍发呆的源氏，机械忍者依然没有任何反应。

过了几天源氏开始收拾行李。  
“你要去执行任务吗？”温斯顿下意识问了一句。  
“不是，我要去找半藏”源氏摇头。

“有句以前没能说出口的话，这次我无论如何都想要告诉他。”


End file.
